Killing Loneliness
by darkangel1012
Summary: One Shot: Seventh year dance. Crazy dancing. Crazy singing. Wild Draco Malfoy. Wild Harry Potter. Confused Ron. Knowing 'Mione. Sexy 'table manners.'


AN: I know, I always have to say something eh? Well, obviously very AU now. And I thought I should put warnings up with the disclaimer. Which is that I don't own them. -pouts- This is un-beta'd.

**Chaos (my beta)**: Now it isn't. I edited for you. To all you readers out there. Her PWP are good. Lol.

**Pyrena**: ...Thanks Chaos. -sees sarcasm in her beta's comments-

_Warnings:_

Slash

Graphic sex

Basic PWP for the most part

Have fun! -grins-

* * *

Killing Loneliness

The Seventh year dance was in full swing. A mass of bodies moved together in a heap of sweat and sexiness as music, both muggles and wizards, played in the background. Nearly all were legal and so nearly all were going to shake with pleasure of it all. Dumbledore had left them completely alone only stating that their train was leaving at three in the afternoon tomorrow.

Yet even thought it was a blissful event, platinum hair stayed on one side of the hall and jet black unruly hair stayed on the other. They weren't doing it on purpose, it was automatic. The two danced with partners male and female, not really caring seeing that they might never see these people again and the alcohol in their systems impaired their judgments slightly. But, as long as there were bodies moving to the beat with them, both seventh year rivals could care less. Draco had even managed to dance with a few Gryffindors without being disgusted. Harry had not had the pleasure of any Slytherin, but one namely Blaise Zabini was dangerously close and already in a mass of roommates of Harry's.

Yet, they never got to each other. It was only when three very drunk classmates, Seamus Finnegan; Millicent Bulstrode; and Michael Corner, got on stage that they looked and noticed each other finally. Both were sticking with sweat and panting heavily, though not showing their tiredness to anyone. They hadn't seen each other since earlier and that had been awkward. Giggling, Millicent allowed Michael to cast a _Sonorous_ charm on her.

"Everyone?! –hic- Can you hear me?!" she asked.

"Yes!" the crowd yelled.

"Good. Now, these two came up with –hiccup- a brilliant idea. And- hic- so –cup-…" Millicent trailed off.

"Let one of the boys say it Millicent, you're pissed!" yelled Hermione, red faced and flushed from in between Ron and Dean; too much drink for everyone.

"Seamus, go on dammit! We want more music!" Harry added good naturedly on before taking a gulp of his dragon blood spiked Firewhiskey. Fred and George had sent it to them.

"Ok, ok!!" Seamus said and Michael cast another charm, "Alright. We're going to do karaoke!!!"

"Let's do it." Pansy said non-committal from near Cho and Ginny, who had come with Neville.

"Someone give me a name of someone to sing!" Seamus yelled.

"Pansy!" someone yelled.

"No that's screeching! Ginny!" yelled another.

"No way! Too young! Neville!" added a new person.

"Draco Malfoy." Harry merely stated in a calm voice and everyone turned to him, "You heard me. Let's hear Draco Malfoy sing."

"DRACO MALFOY IT IS!!" Michael screamed without the charm and Draco was shoved on the platform where the three drunks were.

"But I can't sing…" Draco reasoned, the booze obviously getting to him.

"No matter. It's just for fun." Michael encouraged and handed Draco a microphone.

"Anyone got a song?"

"Muggle!" Hermione yelled.

"Yeah Muggle!" Harry approved knowing that Draco probably didn't know any and this was for fun….

"Alright!!!! Let me get a song now!!" Millicent waved her wand over Draco's head and muttered something before tapping Seamus' hand, where a paper appeared.

"Draco's singing 'Rooftops' by Lost Prophets!! Give it up for the Slytherin Prince!!!" Michael and Seamus read together and in a flash there was Draco alone on the stage and the music was starting. Draco closed his eyes took a deep breathe and smirked the only way he knew how before starting.

_When our time is up  
When our lives are done  
Will we say we've had our fun?  
Will we make a mark this time?  
Will we always say we tried?_

Draco suddenly had captured everyone's attention and they basically made a mosh pit for him or were dancing to his voice. Harry was impressed and was going to be even more impressed with the next part.

_Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out.  
Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out.  
Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out.  
This is all we got now  
Everybody scream your heart out._

Draco was close up to Harry's face now since he was right in front and sang it in his face before standing straight up and yelling more into the mic.

_All the love I've met  
I have no regrets  
If it all ends now, I'm set  
Will we make a mark this time?  
Will we always say we tried? (chorus)_

For the next part, he sang a part and then held the mic out to the crowd, so that they could sing the background. Harry felt the words of one of his favorites roll off the Slytherin's tongue and he shivered unconsciously before singing with the rest.

_Standing on the rooftops  
(Wait until the bombs drop)  
This is all we got now  
(Scream until your heart stops)  
Never gonna regret  
(Watching every sunset)  
We'll listen to your heartbeat  
(All the love that we found)_

_Standing on the rooftops  
(Wait until the bombs drop)  
This is all we got now  
(Scream until your heart stops)  
Never gonna regret  
(Watching every sunset)  
We'll listen to your heartbeat  
(All the love that we found)_

_Scream your heart out_

_Scream your heart out_

_Scream your heart out  
Scream your_

_Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out.  
Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out.  
Standing on the rooftops  
Everybody scream your heart out.  
This is all we got now  
Everybody scream your…._

He let the music fade and he raised the mic triumphantly, and smirking. He caught Harry's eyes and saw the off guard emotion in them and merely looked down at him for a second before Millicent glomped him drunkenly.

"That was Draco Malfoy singing 'Rooftops'!!! Give it up everybody!!!!!! Now Draco sweetie, you get to pick the next person! Make it good!" she yelled and Draco grinned before pointing the mic at their green eyed savior.

"HARRY POTTER IT IS!!!" Seamus yelled and Harry was shoved on stage and electricity passed through his fingers and Harry was passed the mic by Draco.

"Why?" Harry mouthed and Draco smirked.

"Because." Draco said back and turned to Millicent, "Do I pick his song too?"

"Sorry but no. Let me just wave my wand…." She did the same thing to Harry like she did to Draco, "and tap Michael's hand…." A paper appeared.

"Harry's singing 'Killing Loneliness' by HIM. Give it up for the Golden Boy!!!"

"I resent that!" Harry yelled but was drowned out by the crowd screaming for him and he saw that Draco was right in the spot he had been occupying before. The blond mouthed 'Revenge' and Harry blinked a few times before glaring as the music started. This song was slower than 'Rooftops' so he knew he wouldn't get out of breath quickly, unlike Draco. He made eye contact with him and began slowly, bobbing his head in time.

_Memories, sharp as daggers  
Pierce into the flesh of today  
Suicide of love took away all that matters  
And buried the remains in an unmarked grave in your heart_

_With the venomous kiss you gave me  
I'm killing loneliness (Killing loneliness)  
With the warmth of your arms you saved me,  
Oh, I'm killing loneliness with you  
I'm killing loneliness that turned my heart into a tomb  
I'm killing loneliness_

Harry was bobbing his head and walking around stage with the music in between verses and everyone was screaming, except Draco. He was in shock; Harry had been directing that all to him. And was now looking at him again. His whole performance was as if based off personal experience. He did what Draco did at pointed the mic at the crowd at the right times too.

_Nailed to the cross, together  
As solitude begs us to stay  
When we disappear in the lie forever  
And denounce the power of death over our souls and secret words are said to start a war… (chorus)_

_I'm killing loneliness  
I'm killing loneliness_

_With the venomous kiss you gave me  
I'm killing loneliness (Killing loneliness)  
With the warmth of your arms you saved me_

_Oh, I'm killing loneliness with you  
I'm killing loneliness that turned my heart into a tomb  
I'm killing loneliness_

_I'm killing loneliness with you_

_I'm killing loneliness with you_

_Killing loneliness with you_

_I'm killing loneliness with you_

_Killing loneliness_

_Killing loneliness_

Harry whispered the last two lines softly and almost sensuously and it caused an uproar! He blushed and hid his eyes as the Seamus and Michael forgot themselves and kissed his cheeks. He looked shocked but then realized his friends were wasted as were almost everyone else. Almost. He looked eyes with Draco and nodded. Draco blinked once and started to move to the back of the crowd. Harry was let off stage and he followed his rival swiftly before being gently slammed into the wall off the side of the crowd where only few would notice them. And if they did, they could say they were drunk.

"Killing loneliness?" Draco muttered in Harry's ears and the Gryffindor shivered in delight.

"Scream your heart out?" Harry asked back and gripped Draco at the nape of his neck fiddling with the blond hair.

"Until the bombs stop." Draco replied and pressed his lips against Harry's. This was not unfamiliar territory, it had happened earlier in the night...

_The two were glancing casually at each other seeing as both were at the only available seats left and that was across from each other at the round table._

"_Draco." Harry greeted and nodded his head at his direction._

"_Harry." Draco replied with the same nod._

"_Everyone up!" said Dumbledore from the platform and all the seventh years and invited guests stood._

"_Now, for the school song! And… Begin!" they sang the song with Dumbledore in a excited tone seeing as this was the last time the would say it as students._

"_One last note, your train tomorrow leaves at three o'clock so don't be late. Have a fun and pleasant evening everyone. And congratulations!" he left quickly._

_ The DJ quickly began a song and the floor was soon crowded. Both boys had stayed at their table though to order drinks first. They had not said anything to each other except for the greeting but that was all that was needed. As they stood, someone pushed Harry before going back and snogging with the pusher. Harry flew forward and Draco grabbed him by the waist and caught him with their chests flush together. As well as their lips. They stared at each other as their lips touched as soon they were pushed into the crowd, making every other part of their body touch as well. _

_ Harry quickly pulled back, not noticing that his arms were still around Draco's neck or that Draco's arms were around Harry's waist. They stared wide-eyed until someone else pushed Draco just as both opened their mouths to speak. The open mouth kiss turned to a French one as the pushing continued, despite the valiant struggle both men were giving. Apparently, the struggle was making the kiss even more heated. They were finally given space and pulled away._

"_That never happened right?" Harry asked hopefully._

"_Never happened." Draco agreed breathless and took his arms away from Harry's waist and disappeared into the other side of the hall._

A few others stopped and whistled at the lip-locking action the rivals were giving but the two did not care. They couldn't tell if their hate had turned to love or if it was just lust, but they loved the feel of their lips and tongues battling each other's. Harry soon ducked and went behind Draco, slamming him stomach first into the wall and pushed himself flush against him while kissing the back of his neck and holding down his hips. Draco arched his neck back even more and moaned at the feel of Harry's hot tongue on his skin. Their breath reeked of alcohol mingled together as Draco twisted in Harry's grasp and face him to lick his lips for entrance. The younger boy complied and the two tongues began battling again.

"Harry?!" Ron's shocked voice could be heard and the two looked to find said boy with Hermione staring at them.

"Yeah Ron?" Harry said breathless as he leaned his forehead on Draco's collarbone, biting his lip to keep from licking it raw right there.

"Good pick Harry." Ginny and Hermione said out of nowhere and each went with their respective dates and Neville smiled a bit as Harry went to attack Draco's neck; except Ron was still confused.

"Thanks…" Harry breathed against the wet love bite he had left on the pale neck.

"Shit Harry…." Draco panted happily and they stared at each other.

"What now?" Draco asked, dazed a bit.

"On the table dammit." Harry growled and dragged the Slytherin to their old table; he threw everything off it with one sweep of his arm and threw Draco on it so that he could straddle his waist.

"Potter, are you bloody crazy?! This is…." Draco stopped ranting when Harry began to touch his chest through his thin shirt and trailed his fingers sensuously over his nipples.

"This….this is… oh fuck Harry….!" Draco moaned as Harry ripped open his shirt and attacked a pink nub with his mouth and tongue; Draco gripped Harry's hair tightly in his hands and arched his back.

"Holy shit! –hic- Look!" Millicent yelled from on stage and the crowd stared at the two on the table.

"Now this is what I call a dance! Keep on going DJ!!" Dean yelled and the music pumped even louder. Harry's tongue trailed wet all over Draco's chest and neck and the blond moaned loudly, arching his arousal to meet Harry's.

"C'mon Draco. Cum for me before I even get to that." Harry muttered against his skin and Draco bristled.

"Not on your life Harry." Draco growled and reversed the situation, "I'm gonna make you first."

Draco wasn't as forceful as Harry though. He nipped slowly at his ear and Adam's apple and then licked the spots as compensation. Harry, of course, thought this was too slow though and tried desperately to get on top again, but Draco had him pinned down at the shoulders and someone had thought it funny to hold down Harry's arms above his head for Draco. Draco looked up to see Pansy gripping Harry's arms and they gave each other a grin before Harry started squirming again. The music blasted into their senses at that moment. The Veronicas… 4ever….

_Here we are so what you gonna do?  
Do I gotta spell it out for you?  
I can see that you got other plans for tonight  
But I don't really care  
Size me up you know I beat the best  
Tick tock no time to rest  
Let them say what their gonna say  
But tonight I just don't really care…. (chorus)_

_I've seen it all I've got nothing to prove  
Come on baby just make your move  
Follow me lets leave it all behind tonight  
Like we just don't care  
Let me take you on the ride of your life  
That's what I said alright  
They can say what they wanna say  
Cause tonight I just don't even care…. (chorus)_

_Lets pretend you're mine  
We could just pretend, we could just pretend, yeah yeah  
You got what I like  
You got what I like, I got what you like  
Oh come on  
Just one taste and you'll want more_

_So tell me what your waiting for  
Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah, with you, yeah, yeah  
So come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever….(chorus)_

Somehow, the song almost fit them perfectly. Pansy finally let go and bare bottomed Harry turned over Draco quickly, ripping off his pants in the process to lick the forbidden skin of Draco's inner thigh. Draco moaned loudly and ripped Harry's shirt from his shoulder so that it hung limp at his bare waist. The blond attacked Harry's collarbone and Harry arched his neck back and groaned softly. Some of the girls had given up dancing and had drawn up seats to watch or to learn from the two boys and practice on each other. Even some boys were there.

The boys wrestled and dominated over each other numerous times before Harry kneeled in front of the table and nipped at Draco's lower abdomen, dangerously close to his throbbing manhood. Draco arched in ecstasy at the nip and Harry's tongue flicked lower over his head. Harry gripped his hips as Draco bucked them forward and braced himself as he deep-throated the Slytherin. The blond didn't know what was happening to his senses, which were heightening with each movement. He whimpered when Harry removed his mouth but moaned loudly once again when he climbed the table again and pressed their groins together. Another song.

Draco used his lust-driven energy to flip them over and he began to nip and lick at the available skin that was Harry's. The Gryffindor clutched Draco's sweaty hair and growled in approval as his mouth moved lower. Once Draco consumed his own manhood, Harry let his control break. He threw back his head and his eyes rolled into his head at the cavern that was Draco's mouth. He thrust slowly into it, feeling Draco's tongue swirl around it in a weak battle. Draco stopped before Harry reached his peak and of course, the Gryffindor didn't approve of this. He flipped them over once again so that he was in between Draco's legs, which were secured around his waist, and began to slowly scissor the boy's hole after licking the fingers. Draco groaned as his fingertips touched his inner walls.

Harry finally thrust in without his fingers, hitting Draco's spot on the first try. Draco yelled loudly at this and moaned once Harry's lips were tasting the shell of his ear. Pansy stared wide-eyed and panted heavily at the sight. Sweat glistened over their bodies as Harry thrust deeper into Draco, who withered in delight at the sensation along with Harry's hand working between them on Draco. The music suddenly turned slow though but their pace just kept on quickening, almost with every two words being sung.

_… Libra, Gemini, Virgo  
Are you with me (Yeah, yeah, yeah)  
Pisces, Aries, Scorpio  
Are you with me, say yeah, yeah, yeah  
Sagittarius, Cancer and Taurus  
I don't know what it is  
But you Leos drive me crazy  
Crazy, baby…._

Somehow, their signs were indeed incorporated into their love-making, the battle for domination constantly apparent. Three more times, those two entertained their year in this manner, with Draco topping once. And then they went up to dance for two more hours. Draco did not want to sit down on the train later that day.

"Hey Draco?" Harry asked on the train once they had settled down with Hermione, Ron, Seamus, Ginny, Pansy and Millicent. Somehow even Blaise and Neville were there too.

"Yeah Harry?" Draco said, wincing as he shifted in his seat while Pansy and Ginny giggled. They had seen Harry go rough on the table and heard Draco from across the hall, which didn't help the other dancers by making them hornier than they already were.

"Wanna go at it again?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Where's the music?" Draco asked as a joke.

'Killing Loneliness' instantly began to play courtesy of Seamus, Hermione, Pansy, and Millicent, who all looked at the two boys with feral grins on their faces. Ginny conjured a camera as well, waiting for their next moves. Harry turned to Draco with a smirk on his face and Draco looked at him with a sheepish look on his face while biting his lip, which Harry quickly attacked, while Neville and Blaise blushed mannishly before looking away from the two and Ron fainted.

* * *

AN: I was going to use Perfect Enemy but the pace was too slow for the table scene. Hopefully, that was done well. Reviews and flames are welcomed any time!!!!! 

**Lyrics for Perfect Enemy:**

Why should I welcome

You domination?

Why should I listen

To explanations?

I'm not pretending

To make it simple

Try to be something

Experimental

You don't turn me off

I will never fail

Things I loved before

Are not for sale

Keep yourself away

Far away from me

I'll forever stay

Your perfect enemy

Not longer waiting

Remove illusions

No more complaining

Forget confusion

No more compassion

Not sentimental

I am now something

Experimental

You don't turn me off

I will never fail

Things I loved before

Are not for sale

Keep yourself away

Far away from me

I'll forever stay

Your perfect enemy

You don't turn me off

I will never fail

Things I loved before

Are not for sale

Keep yourself away

Far away from me

I'll forever stay

Your perfect enemy

What do you think?


End file.
